Learn To Live With It
by S4M1 01IV3R
Summary: A story about tears, laghter, feelings but most of all about how someones life can be turned around in a matter of days. There are some things that we can't change no matter how much we want to. We just have to Learn To Live With It. (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. prolouge

**Title: Learn to live with it**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Kudos Production Company. I own only the plot and any characters that you may not recognise.**

 **Publishing date: 2015-10-03**

 **Author: Samantha (pen name)**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Hey guys. This is my very first fanfiction ever, so please be nice. But I absolutely don't mind constructive criticism they are actually very helpful. Some of you who write fanfiction may recognise me as S4M1 0L1V3R or Lilyana02 when I have occasionally left a review. And also note that English is not my mother tongue nor do I speak it on regular basis, so please tell me in the reviews if I have made any grammar or spelling mistakes so that I can fix them. This story has been on my mind for almost a year now but I only just got around to writing it. And just so you know, this story might be a little slow but I'm not giving up on it. Now enough of my babbling and on to the prologue of this story.**

O

 _Unknown P.O.V_

I went to sleep that night, just like any other. I said goodnight to my parents, shouted at my sisters for half an hour before they left my room and went through my normal sleeping routine, before going to sleep with my teddy bear beside me (hey, don't judge me! You don't even know me). I never thought that, that would be my last night in my own bed, never thought that I would never see my family again after that night. I never treasured those moments like I would have, if I had known that my life would change forever after that night. I still don't know if my life changed for the better or the worst. Now that I think about it my life didn't change for either, it just changed to something different. After that night I got to be a part of a different world, actually that is the wrong definition of it, I just got to be a part of a different aspect of the world. I'm a new person now than I was before that night, but at the same time I'm still me. There no new me, just a different me. No one who knew me from before that night would recognise me today. But I guess that if you had been through what I have, then you wouldn't be the same person either. No one would. It is what we experience in life that makes us into who we are. We might not be proud of our pasts but we have to learn to accept them because there a part of us and they will always be a part of us. Between that night and now I have lost a lot but, I have also gained quite a bit so I really shouldn't be complaining but I can't help it. We human beings want to keep what we have but at the same time gain new things. But as a wise person once said "there is no life without death, and there no death without life" and the same goes for everything I guess. You might be thinking "who is this weirdo", and you have every right to be confused but try to be patient and you will get the answers to all your questions (about me that is, not everything).

O

 _To be continued_

 **That was the end of the prologue. I know that this is very confusing but as the person up there said please try to be patient. BTW just so you know, that quote that a wise person said is entirely mine, (wipes a fake tear) I'm so proud. Anyway following chapters are going to be longer, I promise. Please favourite, follow and tell me what you think of this in the reviews. Also, I need a beta, someone who can proof read my chapters, correct my mistakes and give me a few tips. If you're interested PM me, I would really appreciate that, and have a good weekend.**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it and owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-10-04**

 **Dedication: gladrags2012 (go read her/his stories, they are simply amazing)**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. So yesterday I uploaded a new story and I got a review. Thank you to gladrags2012, this chapter is dedicated to you. It's really just now that I have started to write fanfiction that I get how much just one review can make the author's day(I will most defiantly be leaving more of those in the future). Ok, so now without further udo, the first chapter of Learn To Live With It.**

 _Chapter one: A big mission_

O

 _Dan's P.O.V_

I was kicking some bad guy's poor butt again. I really enjoy this too much for my own good, don't I? But hey, if you got to fight evil and save the world every other day than you would probably enjoy it to. Wait hold up a second, what's that noise?

… _ke up_

 _Wake up_

 _Dan get you lazy but out of bed right now!_

Suddenly I woke up to hear my mom shouting at me to get up. And when my mom tells you to do something then you do it without any sort of objections. So with sleep, and bad guys still in my hazy mind I got up to get ready for another day of school, friends and world-saving. Just like normal. What I did not know then was that soon something entirely new would start, and it would change me forever.

O

 _Third person P.O.V_

Daniel Morgen was at school very early today, and was waiting at the school gate for his friends and teammates. To many people Dan was just a normal teen boy, with amazingly good looks. Few people knew that he was one of the best joiner spies that M.I.9 had ever seen. Dan actually liked the secrecy, the adrenalin coming from sneaking out of class, and knowing that they couldn't get caught at any cost. The first of Dan's friends to come through the gate was Keri Summers, a beautiful girl with bright red hair and pale complexion, a clone of the mastermind and Dan's secret girlfriend. Keri greeted Dan with a kiss on the cheek. "So why did you get here so early? You usually get here just minutes before the bell rings, asked Keri."

"Well my mom had a conference meeting in London at nine so she offered to drive me to school, but she said that I had to get up early or she would leave without me. And since I'm still a bit sore after the last mission I accepted, Dan replied."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how hard I kicked you when the mastermind was possessing my body. I'm really sorry about what happened at KORPS base last week." "Hey, it wasn't your fault, WE should never have sent you to such a dangerous mission on your own, without any backup. It's me that should be sorry." "No Dan, it wasn't your….."

"Hey it wasn't anybody's fault, and it turned out ok didn't it? Now shut up before the whole school finds out, what happened, said a new voice." "Huh, oh Hi Neesh, Tom, what's up, said Dan" to Aniesha who had just gotten to school with Tom. "Well Dan the thing that's going on is that you are pretty much going to tell the whole school that we're spies if you guys don't stop talking about that. You know that Stella didn't want us to speak about it in case someone overhears. Wisper- yelled Anisha." "Oops, yeah your right Anisha, sorry. Said Dan while grinning embarrassed. "Well come-on guys, the bell is going to ring in five minutes, so we better get to class, or we'll be late. Not that it's a big problem for you Dan, seeing as your almost always late, but I have a reputation to uphold, said Tom with a teasing smile on his face.

O

 _One week later_

"Ugh, I can't believe that we haven't had a mission for over a week now. It's like all the criminals in the world have retired because of KORPS's downfall, complained Dan" " you know that's not true Dan, remember what Frank said, it only seems like there all gone because we don't know what there up to, said Anisha in a tired manner, because she had been hearing Dan compline for most of the week now." "It just feels like… hey look," Dan exclaimed while pointing at his pencil communicator, which was flashing, signalling that the team was needed. "Time to save the world again guys, or it could just be the PM's poodle again," joked Keri.

O

"Ahh, team thank you for coming so quickly," said Frank when they got down to base. "So Frank, what's up, asked Tom eagerly" "this is a really big one guys, so we have to wait for Stella to get here, before we start." "Well you don't have to wait for long then Frank, said a newly arrived Stella." "Ok, so as you know team, you defeated KORPS and put an end to the mastermind two weeks ago and at the same time you put the crime minister in jail. But when we had team's look through all the KORPS bases in Great Britten we found out about a plan, which started around twelve years ago. The plan is called ``andersson1127´´," Explained Frank. "Um, Frank what is plan andersson1127? Askes Keri in a confused voice." "Team, you better sit down this is going to be a long story," requested Frank. The St. Hearts M. team sat down, and Frank started telling them a story which would be the beginning of a very big mission.

 _To Be Continued_

 **Alright guys that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry to leave you at the end of such a cliff-hanger but I have a test in social studies tomorrow and I really need to practice. So you will just have to wait to see who Sarah Andersson is and what plan andersson1127 is. I might update before next Friday but it really depends on if I get time because we have two major tests this week and I might not get time over. But I promise a new chapter on latest Friday night or Saturday afternoon. Feel free to favourite, fallow and recommend to a friend. And if you have any thoughts bad or good on this chapter than leave a review and if I get five or more reviews before Friday than I promise an early update. Have a nice week and bye for now.**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it and owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-10-10**

 **Dedication: My pestering little sister who's been annoying me all the time that I have been writing the last part. But she's still cute;D**

 **A/N: Hello guys so I've been working on this chapter all week and it's finally finished!:D With almost 1,700 words I think I'm worth a few reviews right? Please It really means the world to me if you take just one minute of your time to leave a small massage on how you thought that this chapter was and a big thank you to J.4.5.M.1.N.3, Pigletkate and gladrags2012 who have reviewed to my story so far, and I have seen that a few people from Sweden have been reading my story** _ **, Hej allihop och tack för att ni har läst detta det betyder mycket för mig.**_ **Most of you English people probably didn't understand that but that's most likely because it's in Swedish. Anyhow enough of me goofing around, now on to the story.**

 _Chapter 2:Sarah Andersson_

 _Previously_

 _The St. Hearts M. team sat down, and Frank started telling them a story which would be the beginning of a very big mission._

O

"Twelve years ago KORPS started to lay forward a highly confidential plan which only the most trusted members of KORPS knew of. This was a last resort plan but important all the same. KORPS had develop a very complicated way to bring back a dead person with body and mind partly intact, because it is impossible to defeat something as powerful as death. But at a price of another person's life. One of the best scientist ever to live, had discovered that if a highly complex series of numbers we're to be put in a new born baby's mind then after the child had reached a certain age than the series of numbers could be taken forward and put in a specific machine. That process would then kill this child but bring the dead person back to life. The problem with this was that the machine needed wasn't finished at the time, and it's not finished to this day, but in theory it would have worked."

"But Frank if the machine isn't finished then there shouldn't be a problem, right? All the highly trusted members of KORPS are in prison," said Dan.

"I was getting to that Dan, please listen to what I have to say before asking any questions, said Frank while glaring lightly at Dan. "Anyway where was I, oh yeah. So in theory the plan would have worked and seeing as how the CM was obsessed with the mastermind, she found the perfect candidate to host these numbers. Now around fourteen years before that, so almost twenty-six years ago from today, there was a man, he was one of the lead agents in KORPS, his words were pretty much the other agents command and he was amazingly close to the crime minister and mastermind, but that man had a heart as pure as gold and he turned against KORPS and helped M.I.9 capture many KORPS agents. He had a family at the time, a wife, two sons and two daughters. His second youngest child at the time was seventeen years old. The Crime minister and mastermind were furious over what this man had accomplished, but he died in lung cancer before they could get there revenge. But when they were making this plan KORPS found out that the man's son was expecting a child with his wife. So the CM took advantage of the situation and decided that this unborn child would be the host for the numbers. Both as an act of revenge and a solution to their problem.

So, Monday 15 December 2002 a girl was born. Her parents named her Sarah Samantha Andersson, but what her parents didn't know was that KORPS were at the hospital that day and that barely at three hours of age, Sarah was destined to give her life in exchange for a masterminds." Frank ended the history/story lesson but the team still could not understand what this had to do with the mission.

"Frank that's a really sad story and all but what does it have to do with the mission, said Dan while dreading the worst. "I mean, you said that the machine was never completed and well there is really no possibility that this could be something to worry about."

"You're right Dan it shouldn't be something to worry about, if it hadn't been for the fact that the crime minister and the highest KORPS agents somehow managed to escape the M.I.9 prison just yesterday, said Stella with a grieve expression."

"WHAT!"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
"THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS TRUE."

With three distressed teen agents screaming at the same time and one just staring blankly into space Stella and Frank had a hard time calming them down. When three of the agents had calmed down they looked at their friend and teammate in concern.

"Hey, are you ok Keri," asked Aniesha in concern.

"No I'm not, for two weeks I've been living in pure bliss because of the fact that the man who caused me so much pain and tears was gone and now I'm being told that there's a chance that he can come back and an innocent twelve years old girl is going to go through exactly what I did. I am not going to let this girl suffer like I did. No way," said Keri. Her voice was thick because of emotion and a single tear rolled done her cheek.

"You not in this alone, Keri. We will be here for both you and Sarah and we will put an end to KORPS once and for all. And we will do it together as a team," said Aniesha.

"I don't know how much I can do but I'll do everything I can and more," Added Tom.

Dan got done to eye level with Keri and said "I'll never let them hurt you again, never. And I won't let them hurt this girl either." And then he kissed her straight on the lips, much to the others surprise.

"EHHHHHHHH," Aniesha shrieked. "When did this happen?"

"When I was walking her home after the KORPS thing, two weeks ago," said Dan with a soft smile on his face.

"Hrmm, team could we please get back on track? Where was I ohh, yes anyway so we have seen a lot of activity around this plan since yesterday and we think that KORPS are planning to put this plan in action soon, so we kind of have to secure Sarah and her family, and even though I don't agree with how we are doing this, both Stella and I have to fallow orders."

"Yes, you are right Frank and I don't agree with this either but as you said orders are orders. So the thing that the head of M.I.9 wants to do is take Sarah here to the UK and provide her security here while stationing a minimum of five agents at all time around the house that the Andersons live in. The reason why they have given you four this mission is both because of your high success rate the latest time and because being around people nearer her age may help Sarah cope with everything that's happening. For their own safety Sarah's family can't know what's happening. Therefor, and this is the part where both I and Frank disagree, we are going to put a highly human like robot in Sarah's place when we, umm kind of kidnap her away from Sweden," Said Stella.

"But why is it so bad to put a robot in Sarah's place, I mean we are only protecting them and what they don't know can't hurt them, right? Asked Tom in a confused voice"

"If only it were that simple Tom. This robot can only function as a human for around one month of time and after that it will function like any other robot and everyone would figure out that the robot is a fake Sarah. Explained Frank."

"I don't understand Frank, how will that robot help us if it can only function for one month," Asked Dan, even more confused now than before.

"Another team is going to have to fake Sarah's death for everything to work out," said Stella in a half sad, half angry voice.

Keri let out a gasp, Tom and Aniesha just looked shocked But Dan Had a look on his face that could only be described as furious.

"WHAT?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN IDEA THAT THIS COULD HARM HER FAMILY MABEY EVEN BEYOND REPAIRE, DO YOU KNOW HOW THEY WOULD FEEL LOSING A CHILD AND A SISTER? Dan roared. "I can't believe that you agreed to this, I know how it feels to lose a close family member, my little brother's memory still hunts me at night. How can you knowingly inflict this kind of pain on a family? Said Dan in quieter voice but still with the same venom lingering.

"Dan calm down. I knew that you wouldn't like this but its best in the long run. I don't agree with this either, but we have no other choice. We just have to make the best of the situation," said Frank in a calm but firm voice. "Now would you like to know how we are going to get Sarah here or not?"

"Fine but I still don't like this," said Dan in an angry but defeated voice.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: So, that was the end of chapter two. What did you think good, bad, very bad tell me in the reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't put this up yesterday but I had some editing to do and I didn't want to rush it so I just decided to update the story today. I may write a chapter in the weekdays but as I said in the last chapter it really depends on how busy my week is, but the next chapter will be coming at the latest next Saturday. Please favourite, fallow, and recommend to a friend. Have a nice weekend and till next time**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it and owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-10-18**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. So there is really not much to say except that I am very disappointed with the reviews on the last chapter. I mean I spend several hours trying to get it right and I only get one single review. Anyway now that I've got that out of my system on a happier note this chapter is the longest one yet (does a happy dance) and I hope that they keep getting longer. So this chapter was a bit hard to write because I had one idea and I wrote like 500 words on it and then I realised that it is going to interfere with my plot interlay so I had to rewrite it. That is basically the reason way this is late. Oh and before I forget, Pigletkate I think that you confused Swiss with Swedish, a person from Switzerland is called Swiss but a person from Sweden is called Swedish. Whoa that was one long Authors Note and now without further ado chapter three of Learn To Live With It.**

 _Chapter three: Dan's secret_

 _Previously_

" _Dan calm down. I knew that you wouldn't like this but its best in the long run. I don't agree with this either, but we have no other choice. We just have to make the best of the situation," said Frank in a calm but firm voice. "Now would you like to know how we are going to get Sarah here or not?"_

" _Fine but I still don't like this," said Dan in an angry but defeated voice._

O

"Alright so what is the plan, Frank?" Tom asked while trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, of course the plan. So second November we are going to put this plan into action. The thirty-first October a team of agents will put small gas containers in the Andersson's apartment, containing rather strong sleeping gas. At exactly midnight between first and second November, the gas containers will release the gas and within three minutes everyone in the apartment will be in deep sleep. So there will be no chances that someone wakes up when we are in the middle of the exchange. Since what we are doing is interlay legal we will get a key for the front door. At ten past midnight you four will go in to the apartment and replace real-Sarah with robot-Sarah. Then you will be transported to the temporary M.I.9 base in Gothenburg. Your flight will leave at five pm the next day." Explained Frank

"But Frank there are so many things up to luck in this mission. What if the Andersson family is out that night or what if the gas is to strong for anyone or if they're immune to it? There are just too many what if's in this plan." Said Aniesha.

"Yes there are Aniesha, but isn't it like that for every mission? We can never predict what is going to happen and we just have to deal with the problem when we get to it," Frank said

"And except for that you four will also be in Sweden for a week so I won't be too hard to shift the mission date if they aren't there any day," finished Stella with a reassuring smile on her face.

Stella had really begun to come out of her shell after KORPS defeat, or what they thought was KORPS defeat. And a certain M.I. high team leader had really helped her on the way. Stella and Frank had gone together after the KORPS base thing **(A/N: I don't know if you express it like that in English please correct me if I'm wrong.)** and were still going as strong as ever.

"Alright team that's it for now I'll call you down for more information later this week." Said Frank

The team stepped in to the lift which took them back up to the ground floor. They had English with Mrs King next and usually Dan would be sleeping, Tom playing Blade Quest, Keri texting Trina and Aniesha would be listening because it was her aunt. But today Dan was just staring into space and the rest of the team was looking at him in concern.

 _Lunchtime_

"Are you ok Dan? You have been unusually quiet and you haven't been complaining about the bad school lunch." Said Keri in concern.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it in the school cafeteria. Come over to my place tonight and we'll have a friends evening with a movie and snacks. I'm getting a feeling that there are a few things that we need to talk about." Answered Dan with a sigh.

"Alright Dan but we really do need to talk about it then, ok? No trying to stuff your feelings inside, like we know you do when you don't want to handle something." Surprisingly it was Tom who said this.

"Ok mate. My place at six pm. Is that ok with you guys." Said Dan

"Yepp."

"Fine by me."

"I'll be there."

Came three voices and as always they put a smile on Dan's face.

O

 _Dan's P.O.V_

"I'm home!" I shouted when I entered the front door. As you may or may not know my family includes my mom Sally Morgen, my Dad David Morgen, our two cats Erik and Emily and of course me. We live in a two story house with a living room, kitchen, office room and bathroom on the bottom floor. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms and balcony on the top floor. We also have a fairly big garden with flowers and veggies growing there. My parents have the biggest room and I have the second biggest, the other two rooms are guest rooms ever since my brother died four years ago.

O

 _Ding dong_

The doorbell sounded and Dan knew that it was time to tell his friends about what he had been trough and in the process maybe come a little closer to them.

"Hey guys. Come on in, I have the movie and snacks set up in my room." Dan said to Aniesha, Keri and Tom.

"Hi Dan. I hope that we're not just going to watch a movie. You know that we have to talk." said Aniesha in a concerned voice.

"Yes Aniesha. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on squirming my way out of talking with you guys." Answered Dan with a soft smile. "Come on, if we keep the door open any longer the cats are going to slink out."

The foursome made their way up the stairs and in to Dan's room. Dan's room was actually rather big, so the four teens could easily sit and watch a movie comfortably in there.

"What are we watching Dan? Please tell me it's not one of your dad's plant documentary movies again." Said Tom with a pleading expression on his face.

"That wasn't my fault. Dad heard that I was having you guys over and he somehow convinced me that watching _101 plants in 101 minutes_ was a good idea. Actually it was rather amusing to see you expression when we came to the meat eating plant part, especially because it was just zoomed in and the plant doesn't eat anything but insects." Said Dan with a teasing smile. "And no we're not watching that again. We are going to watch _Poltergeist_ I heard that it's really good, come on."

"Oh, ok as long as there are no insect eating plants in it." Answered Tom with an expression of relief,

"No there aren't any meat eating plants. But I've heard that there are scary clown dolls in it." Said Dan while grinning evilly.

"Dan if I get nightmares from it then I'm blaming you!" Tom said with a groan.

O

"Ugh I won't be able to sleep ever again. And you just had to pick a movie with scary clowns and dark cupboard didn't you?" Groaned Tom.

"It wasn't that scary Tom, I mean it was very non-realistic and it didn't really make any sense. But I mean if you want you can always barrow my old teddy to help you sleep tonight." Dan said. As you may have guessed by now Dan loves to tease Tom, it can be about anything from taking his biscuits to hiding his Blade Quest game.

"Alright guys, that enough. Dan stop teasing Tom, and Tom there is no such thing as an evil poltergeist." Said Aniesha but everyone could see that she was highly amused by the boys' antics.

"Um Dan we have to talk now." Keri said carefully.

"Yeah we do, don't we." Dan signed, all the cheerfulness from before gone.

"Dan what did you mean by _my little brothers memory still hunts me at night_ what happened to your little brother?"

"Five years ago when I was ten, my little brother got the diagnoses of brain cancer. He was just eight years old and even from the very beginning he never cried as any other child in his situation would. He had a smile on his face whenever I saw him, all because he never wanted to show me how much he was hurting. He was so strong in a situation where no child should have to be strong. Robin and I were the closest brothers that you would ever come across. He was my best friend, my partner in crime and he meant the world to me. After ten months of fighting, his body finally gave up and he died at the age of nine." At this point tears were rushing in streams down Dan's cheeks. "He never got the chance to live his life, he never got to fall in love, never got to get married and he never got to do all the things that life had to offer. I actually fell into depression for a while the only thing that pulled me out of my hole were my parents. But that kind of pain never really goes away, it lessens but the pain is always there. I don't want to put a family trough this knowingly that is why I'm so against what we are going to do to Sarah's family, it just doesn't feel right." Dan finished and at this point there wasn't a dry eye in his room.

"I'm sorry Dan, I never knew." Said Keri with a thick voice.

Keri got up and folded her arms around Dan, just letting him cry into her shoulder while Tom was doing the same for Aniesha. After a while when Dan had stopped crying, Aniesha and Tom got up.

"It's getting late Dan and we have to go. Are you going to be alright?" Asked Aniesha

"Yeah go ahead you two, I'll be fine." Dan answered

"Ok Dan, se on Monday, and if you need anything just call."

"Bye mate. And Aniesha said if you need anything don't hesitate call." Tom said.

After Tom and Aniesha had gone home Keri said that she would call her mom and ask them for a ride home.

"Goodnight Dan." Said Keri and after giving Dan a kiss she went home as well.

Dan went to sleep and for once he slept peacefully without any nightmares.

 _To be continued_

 **That was the end of chapter three. And once again I'm really sorry that it's late I will try to keep the updates to Saturdays but I can't promise anything because sometimes my life can get really hectic but autumn breaks are coming up (it's like a week's break that we have here in Sweden around Halloween) so I will update more chapters then or at least I hope that I'll have the time for it. Sorry I'm babbling again, tell me in the reviews what you think. Feel free to favourite, fallow and recommend to a friend. Next chapter will be up by the end of next week. Have a nice week and until next time.**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone**

 **who doesn't want me to use it and owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-10-26**

 **Inspiration: Mostly the story little sister by Katniss Bella Potter, go read her stories they are really good. Also other great M. stories.**

 **A/N: Hello everybody, so I know that this late and that it isn't much but you may have heard there has been an attack at a Swedish school and thankfully it wasn't my school but it still affected me you can read more about it here .se/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant &ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=attack+at+trollh%C3%A4ttan+school**

 **and it kind of put me off writing for a while, but the autumn breaks have started so I will probably write another chapter soon. Thankyou gladrags2012 for your review, I really appreciate them. Now without further udo (drumrolls please) the next chapter of Learn To Live With It.**

 _Chapter four: Filler_

 _Previously_

" _Goodnight Dan." Said Keri and after giving Dan a kiss she went home as well._

 _Dan went to sleep and for once he slept peacefully without any nightmares._

O

 _Keri's P.O.V_

I'm a bit worried about Dan. I mean he is going around acting all normal and like nothing has happened and that just isn't healthy. He can't bury his feelings inside. I guess that I just have to wait patiently for him to get out of his shell.

 _Third person P.O.V_

The M. team had been waiting tensely all day because Frank had told them that he would call them down for more mission information that day.

"Hey, when did Frank say that he would call us down?" asked Tom, trying to ease the tension.

"He didn't," came Aniesha's short answer.

O

It was lunch break when frank called them down at last.

"Hello team, so as I said last Friday today you are going to get more mission info."

Frank swiped a hand towards the screen and a picture of a girl came up. This girl had long black hair, dark brown eyes, tick eyelashes and naturally tan skin **(A/N: You know that kind of bronze Indian skin, about the same tone as Rose from season 1-5).** She was about twelve, thirteen years old. The team guessed that this was Sarah.

"Hey, I thought that you said that Sarah was Swedish. I think that she looks a bit more Asian." Said Tom

"Yes Tom, she looks south Asian because her family has roots there. Her paternal grandmother is the only one of her family that has Swedish heritage." Frank said "Anyway, so this as you may have guessed is Sarah Andersson. And this is her family, the Anderssons." He swiped his hand again and a picture of the Andersson family came up on the big screen.

On the picture there was a man in his early forties, a woman probably a little younger then and four children. The oldest child was Sarah, then there were two identical boys a bit younger then Sarah and a little toddler girl.

"Sarah's father, a professor in medicine, her mother is a housewife, she has two younger brothers, Lucas and Robin, who are ten years old and identical twins and the youngest child in the family, Emily she is four years old." Said Frank and the he pulled up another photo on the screen showing a house plan showing a five room apartment. "So, this is the apartment where the Anderssons live. There are four bedrooms and a sitting room. The twins live in this room, the one closest to the entrance. Emily has her room beside them, and Sarah's room is across the sitting room. Their parents' room is beside the sitting room. So now that you guys now the house plan and family members then we can go on to the real plan. You four have to be at the school ground at four o'clock tomorrow. Your plane leaves at eight. As I told you guys last Friday, if the plan goes as, well _planned,_ then you will do the switch on next Monday, first November." Frank ended.

"But hang on a second, what are we supposed to tell the school and our parents? Because I think that they will notice if we are gone a whole week," asked Keri.

"Well, you will be going to a fashion show in Stockholm because you have won free tickets plane tickets included. Dan you will be going to a sport camp that you have been offered also free of charge. Tom you will be going to a meet-up for gamers all over the world that a gaming company has organised to test their new game, and last but not Aniesha you have been given possibility to build up you petition for human rights in Sweden and meet other people who have the same opinion." Frank said with a satisfied smile, the team guessed that he had come up with these ideas and to be fair they were rather clever.

"I'm guessing that you came up with that if your expression is anything to go by." Said Aniesha with a teasing smile.

"Hrm, yes you are quite right Aniesha. Anyway, are there any questions or is everything clear?" Frank asked.

"You covered pretty much everything Frank, we have to go now or we'll be late for maths and Mrs King will probably give us detention for the rest of our lives." Tom said while answering the question for the others as well.

"Alright team and remember four o'clock tomorrow in the school grounds don't be late and don't forget to pack enough for a week. See you tomorrow."

O

 _To be continued_

 **So that was all guys, I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that this wasn't much but the action will start in the next chapter and it will be worth the wait. Please favourite, fallow, review and recommend to a friend. Have a nice week and until next time,**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it or owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-10-26**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I am back with a brand new chapter and it is the longest one yet so it is totally worth the wait, I promise Sarah is going to come into the picture very soon. I actually wrote most of this chapter in an uncomfortable car seat. Now the moment we've all been waiting for**

" **Hey I have not waited for this it's only you"**

 **Get out of my story you weird stalker, I'm trying to do my intro. Anyway as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted *glares at the stalker* here is the newest chapter of Learn To Live With It.**

 _Previously_

" _Alright team and remember four o'clock tomorrow in the school grounds don't be late and don't forget to pack enough for a week. See you tomorrow."_

O

 _Aniesha P.O.V_

"Pen and paper, you never know when you can need to write down something. Check"

"Make-up, every girl needs some. Check."

"Three tops, two jeans, two sweaters and a warm jacket, it's supposed to be really cold in Sweden even though it hasn't been snowing yet. Check."

"Shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, hairbrush, pony holder and bobby-pins, my hair can't look like a crow's nest. Check."

"Laptop, phone, communicator, Spy pod and chargers for everything, they are a must have. Check."

"Perfumes, passport and other things. Check"

It's a good thing that I'm so organised, I hope that I didn't miss anything. Oh yeah, I need snacks for the flight. I'll pack those now. There, that's all I think….. yupp nothing missing.

"Bye mom, see you next week. Say goodbye to Naomi and dad for me please." I said to my mum.

"Ok, honey. Stay safe and don't forget to take loads of pictures." My mother replied and then she kissed my cheek.

O

 _Keri's P.O.V_

"Let's see, umm I need my make-up. Mascara, lip-gloss, foundation, concealer, and everything else in my make-up bag."

"Five tops, three jeans, a few sweaters, my cardigan, extra shoes and my new jacket"

"Hair products, hygiene products and all of my liquids, all under 100 ml."

"Snacks and all the other things needed."

"My electronics and chargers."

Something that my friends don't know about me is that I get really homesick. I mean it makes sense too, after everything that happened at KORPS when I was little I am just very attached to my adopted family. My mum and dad took me in because they couldn't have any children of their own and later they adopted my sister Emma who is my sister in all but blood. Emma is fifteen so she is only a year younger than me. **(A/N: In this story the team are all sixteen years old with Aniesha being the oldest with her birthday on 12** **th** **February, then Dan with his birthday on 22** **nd** **march, then Tom his birthday is on 2** **nd** **august and Keri is youngest with her birthday on 28** **th** **November. Emms's birthday is 15** **th** **November, a year after the team.)** Emma and I are really close, her parents were only teenagers and when she was born they gave her up for adoption so her self-esteem is really low. We are allowed to tell one relative, who have to promise to not tell anyone else, about our jobs just in case something was to happen. I told Emma because I trust her more than anyone in the world and she is the one person who I can't keep anything from.

"Bye Keri, keep safe and call me when you get there. I love you." Emma says to me while hugging me tightly. Even though I am older than her she is the more protective by far. But I love every bit of her.

"I will Em and I love you too. I'll be back before you know it." I said back to her. "Bye mom, bye dad. See you in a week and I promise to bring back something for you guys." I said to my parents while hugging them both.

"Have fun honey and take care of yourself." My mum bid me goodbye and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye when she thought that I wasn't looking.

"Bye squirt." My dad being the tease he is, shook up my hair the way he knows that I don't like.

"I am not a squirt dad and please don't shake my hair like that." I said in a fake angry voice but my smile confirmed that I was only joking.

On my way out the door Emma whispered in my ear. "Go kick there arses so bad that they can't stand straight." She said. I hadn't told her where I was going but when I gave her a baffled look she just smiled knowingly at me. I can't keep anything from that kid, I thought when I made my way out.

O

 _Tom P.O.V_

I was playing blade quest when I suddenly saw the clock and I realised that the time was already three thirty and I had to be at school in half an hour. I remembered hearing mom say that she packed my bag yesterday when I told her that I wold be going away for a week. For those of you who don't know who I am here is a bit about me. I'm a sixteen year old and I really like to play video games. At home there is only mum and me. My dad abandoned mum when I was a baby it is a touchy subject for both mum and me so we don't talk about him much. My friends have the impression that I hate to exercise but I like a good run every now and then. My mom's name is Lily Tupper and she is the most caring woman that you would ever come by, the down side about that is that she sees the good in everyone even if they have more bad then well. I love my mum and I wouldn't trade her for the world. I really like sweet things, and bisects help me focus on missions. I have a phobia for field work that I try to overcome. So that is Thomas Tupper for you.

"Mum, where did you put my bag?" I asked mum.

"Beside the sofa in the sitting room." I heard mum answering from the kitchen.

I went and picked up my bag and then I went to the kitchen where my mom was. I saw her sitting there with a coffee and newspaper in her hands.

"Hey mum, I'm leaving now."

"Ok darling, I packed you a little snack for the plane ride. And don't forget your sickness pills."

"Ok mom. I love you, see you in a week."

"I love you too my little gamer. Have fun and call me please." Mum said while she hugged me and then she followed me to the front door.

O

 _Dan's P.O.V_

Oh god, why do I always wait for the last minute to do everything. Where is my darn phone charger?

"MUM, HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHARGER?" I shouted to mum.

"Calm down Dan, it's here." My mum handed me my charger. "Why didn't you pack when I told you to yesterday?"

"Calm down? How can you say that? I have to be at the meeting point in fifteen minutes or they will leave without me." I answered her in a rushed voice.

 _Five minutes later_

"There, that's all I think. Did I miss anything mum?"

"Um, no you got everything. Bye honey, I'll see you when you get back, Take pictures and don't get lost." My mum said.

"I won't, love you mum bye." After saying that I rushed out of the house and ran on full speed all the way to school.

O

 _Third Person P.O.V_

After Dan had come running and all the team was collected Frank started talking.

"Ok team so you are going by a public plane to Sweden. Don't look so crestfallen you are going by first class in a really good airline. On the way back next week you are going by a privet M.I.9 plane because you will be having Sarah with you and she won't be conscious for the ride so it will be hard to explain an unconscious girl for the luggage checkers." Frank explained.

The team was rather exited because 1) they had never been on a first class plane seat before, 2) they were going to Sweden and 3) They had a new mission.

"Alright everyone M.I.9 have sent us two cabs one for you four and the other for me, Stella and our luggage."

When everyone was seated in the cabs they took off to the airport.

O

 _Three hours later._

"Now that we have checked in, you are free to roam the tax-free shops and the lounges. Just be here fifteen minutes before eight." Frank said.

"What do you guys want to do? I for one am hungry, care for a snack?" Tom said.

"Snack sound good."

"Sure."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Ok, let's go over there. It doesn't seem to be busy and there is a clock on the wall so we won't be late."

The team went over to a little area in the corner of the lounge and packed up the snack that they had brought with them.

When the team had finished eating they started to talk about the mission in hushed voices.

"What do you think that Sarah will be like?" Dan asked

"I don't know but I hope that she is stronger then most kids her age. It will be really hard for her to go through staying away from her family for who knows how long and constantly be in danger." Aniesha said.

"Did Frank say where she would be staying afterwards?" Asked Keri.

"No, but we can ask him later." Said Tom

"I think that we should go now guys or we'll be late." Aniesha said while pointing to the clock on the wall.

The team got up and went to where Frank and Stella were standing.

O

 _Later when the team were seated._

The team were sitting in the same row. Keri had the seat next to the window after her was Aniesha and then Dan and Tom was sitting on the seat nearest to the corridor **(A/N: you know the rows between seats in planes. Note that I have never been in a first class seat and the last time I flew was five years ago so I don't remember everything.)** Stella and Frank were seated in front of the team.

Keri was listening to music on her mp3 player, Aniesha was doing homework on her laptop and Tom and Dan were talking.

O

 _Two hours later_

 _We are going in for a landing, please buckle you seatbelts and stay in your seats. Welcome to one of Europe's most beautiful coast cities._ A voice said and Tom's tensed up, the team knew that he hated landings.

"It's ok Tom, it will be over in a few minutes." Aniesha said. "Are you exited for anything? Frank said that we could roam the city for a few days before mission briefing." Tom knew that she was only trying to help but he was still terrified.

"Ye..es I jjjust wan…ted t..to look around the city" Tom squeezed his eyes shut and with his left hand he gripped the seat side and he took Aniesha's hand in his other. That left Aniesha blushing fiercely.

O

"It's over Tom, you can open your eyes now." Dan said while trying to hide his smirk.

Tom opened his eyes and realised that he was almost breaking Aniesha's hand.

"Oh, umm, sorry Niesh." Tom said, releasing her hand, embarrassed.

"That's ok Tom, your stronger then you look." Aniesha smiled kindly.

 _Oh how I love that smile_ Tom thought. _What the **ll am I thinking._

"Well come on we have to get out now." Keri said

 _Later_

It was raining when the team got out of the airport so they all rushed to the cabs.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow guys, any plans?" Keri asked in a happy voice. She had had a lot of sweets on the plane and the rest of the team were really irritated at her.

"We'll see Keri, now please be quiet, it's one o'clock in the morning and not all of us had a kilo of sweets on the plane." Dan said in a tired and irritated voice.

"I did not eat a kilo of sweets but I'll be quiet." Pouted Keri.

"Don't worry you can talk all you want tomorrow." Mumbled Aniesha, half asleep.

When they got to the hotel the team didn't wait to admire the beautiful stairs or the fun looking swimming pool, and they went up to their rooms without protest. What they didn't know was that this was the calm before the storm and soon the storm would be upon them.

 _To be continued_

 **That was all guys. Next chapter will either be about the team visiting Gothenburg or the mission is going to start. Tell me in the reviews what you want. Please favourite, follow and recommend to a friend. Have a good week and until next time.**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it or owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-11-08**

 **A/N: Hey guys, and before anyone starts getting mad at me for cutting it so close the deadline let me say something. What am I doing wrong? It just feels like I'm doing everything wrong because I haven't gotten a single review in forever. I'm working very hard on this story but I am just loosing motivation. I work a whole week to get a fairly good chapter and then I see that no one has taken even a few minutes of their time to review. I really enjoy writing this but it would be a hundred times better if a got even just one review. Now that, that is out of our way here is the last "building up" chapter of this story, after this we are getting down to actual business. I am proud to present you the sixth chapter of Learn To Live With It.**

 _Chapter six: Exploring_

 _Previously_

 _When they got to the hotel the team didn't wait to admire the beautiful stairs or the fun looking swimming pool, and they went up to their rooms without protest. What they didn't know was that this was the calm before the storm and soon the storm would be upon them._

O

The week went by and the M. team explored the city. They went to museums, saw the old buildings and the girls even managed to drag them to some shopping centres.

 _Shopping centre_

"Aniesha, come here. Look at this." Keri said while holding up a sweater made by different coloured ribbons woven in complicated patterns. "It would be perfect for you little sister."

"Yes it would be. How much is it?" Aniesha asked Keri while looking at the sweater.

"200 kronor, umm that's about fifteen pounds."

"I think that I'll get it then. You should get one for Emma as well."

"Alright come on, we can pay for them over there."

The two girls went to the counter to pay. When the cashier started to speak in Swedish really fast the girls sighed and explained for the seventh time that day that they didn't understand one thing of what she said.

"Can we go now? You two have been dragging us to shops all day. Besides, Stella said that we had to be at the base at two, the time is twelve and we still have to have lunch." Dan said in a bored voice. Yes, it had been fun for him and Tom the first hour and they had even bought presents for their families but in their opinion no one needed to go around in shopping centres for four hours straight.

"Yes, we should probably be get going. Where do you boys suggest that we have lunch?" Keri Asked.

"Well there was a Chinese restaurant back by those fountain thingies. Anyone up for some Sushi or noodles?" Tom said.

"Sounds good."  
"Alright."  
"Sure"

"Alright then, let's get going." Keri declared.

The team went to the restaurant and had some lunch or in Tom's case a lot of lunch.

O

 _Two o'clock at temporary base_

"Good afternoon team. What have you been doing all day?" Stella asked

"Hello Stella, Frank. We have just been going around in the city and the girls have, more or less, been dragging me and Tom to shopping centres most of the day." Dan said in a half complaining, half teasing voice.

"HEY, we did not drag you two to anything, you went by your own free will." Keri objected

"Ok team that's enough. So as you know, tomorrow we are going to go in and do the exchange. As usual, Tom you will be on comms, monitoring everyone who comes in and out of the building where the Andersson's apartment is. Dan and Keri you two will be doing the main exchange of the robot and Sarah. Aniesha you have a simple but important part, you will be choosing one item that has to have sentimental value but not be too commonly used that it will be missed, like a secret dairy or little jewellery . This is too remind Sarah of home whenever it gets a bit too though and just so she has something from her life before this mess because she will probably be here in the UK for a few years, until we can take down KORPS so they aren't a threat anymore. " After saying this Frank put a key on the table. "This is the apartment key that I was talking about before. It will get you guys in and out of the apartment without anyone knowing." Frank swiped his hand and an address and a picture of a five stories building came up. "The address is _Torvägen_ 18 D _Örebro_ and this is the building. The Andersson family lives on the fifth story, that will make taking Sarah down a little hard but it shouldn't be too hard." Frank finished.

"You covered pretty much everything but you missed something, how will we get Sarah down from their apartment to the M.I.9 van, I mean we can't just carry a sleeping girl down the staircase, what if someone sees us, it will look very suspicions." Dan asked.

"That won't be a problem, we have chosen a time when most people are sleeping but better safe than sorry, we do have some agents around at the time when we are going to be doing the exchange who will divert people from coming that way if there is anyone out on at midnight a Tuesday when most people will be working the next day. We will also be putting controlled locks on all the other apartments in the building, those will be in locked when you are doing the exchange, so no one can get in the way." Stella explained

"Ok team if there aren't any more concerns or questions about tomorrow then we should get going, we can have dinner together and then we can go to the hotel together for the rest of the evening. It's going to be an early night for you four as it will be a long day tomorrow. We have a four hour car ride to where Sarah's family lives." Frank ended.

The team, Stella and Frank had dinner that night and three hundred km away there was a girl who had no idea that her life would turn upside down and inside out, in the next two days.

O

 _Five o'clock next morning_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Can someone turn that damn thing off?!" came a muffled voice.

"I'm trying to, where is it?" Came the annoyed answer.

"Ugh, found it, what time is it?" Said Aniesha.

Stella, Keri and Aniesha were sharing a room while the boys were sharing another.

"Come on girls, time to wake up. We had to set the alarm clock rather early to be able to prepare everything for tonight." Stella said, she had no problem what so ever in waking up at five-thirty in the morning. She was chief agent so she usually had to wake up very early and be at M.I.9 headquarters before anyone else.

"Five-thirty is not my idea of _rather_ early, the sun isn't even up yet." Complained Keri who had yet to leave bed.

"The sun raises at eight this time of the year here in Sweden so that is not really an excuse. Now get up or I'll pour water over you two." Stella threatened in a voice that the girls knew not to argue.

"We're up, we're up. No need to get so moody." Aniesha hurried to say while she and Keri got up.

Meanwhile in the boys' room, the same thing was going on. One hour later, when everyone had packed up their stuff because they would not be returning to the hotel, they met up outside their rooms.

"Our cars are going to be here in half an hour, which gives us enough time to eat breakfast. Then we have a four hour long car ride ahead of us to get to the city where the Anderssons live. When we get there then we will have most of the day free but in the evening we have to set up the equipment and go over the plan to make this as smooth as possible. It will probably be a good idea to get some rest on the car ride, you will be up half the night and we have to have all of you on high focus on the mission." Frank explained the day to our team of junior agents but in his mind he knew that he would have to explain all this a second time judging by how the team looked, like they were still dreaming of magic sheep.

This was the beginning of the biggest journey in their lives, a journey that would take them by surprise and change them forever.

 _To be continued_

 **That is all guys. In this chapter I used a couple of Swedish words. To save you the trouble of trying to translate them I'll just give you the translation.**

 **Torvägen § you may have heard about the ancient Nordic god Thor, this basically means Thor Road.**

 **Örebro § it's a city in south Sweden.**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible, Please favourite, fallow and recommend. If you leave a review then it will be appreciated more than you think so please do. Until next time.**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it or owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-11-23**

 **A/N: hello guys. First of all I want to say sorry. I know that I missed a week's update and sadly this chapter isn't quit worth the two week wait. This chapter was for some reason really hard to write, I am not very good at action scenes. I'm more of a dialogue person. But anyway this is still a rather action filled chapter.**

 ***Crash sound***

 **Me: Now what? Oh no it's you again. Aren't you the crazy stalker from chapter 5?**

 **Stalker: Yes that's me and guess what? I for one am very mad at you for missing your update day. So you better get out of here before I do something that both of us will regret**

 **Umm here is the next chapter of Learn To Live With It *runs away*.**

 _Previously_

 _This was the beginning of the biggest journey in their lives, a journey that would take them by surprise and change them forever._

O

"Is everyone in their places? Comms working, no problems?" Came Tom's voice over the team's headpieces.

There was a rustling sound on the other side, "There, _now_ everyone is connected to the comms. Sorry guys my headpiece was acting up a bit, its fine now." Said Dan.

"Alright team, the gas containers are going to release in five minutes and after that you will have to wait a few more minutes until the gas takes effect. Tom will guide you to the right apartment. You know the plan so all that is left to do for now is to wait for the residents of the home to fall asleep." Frank's voice rang in their ears. He and Stella were in the van together with Tom.

"Roger" Said Keri, she knew that they didn't actually say that on missions but she said it anyway and the rest of the team had stopped trying to get her not to say ``Roger´´, a long time ago.

O

 _Aniesha's P.O.V_

"Alright guys, the gas has had enough time to take affect so you can get going" I heard Tom say. I know that my team mates don't know this but I am really nervous, I mean I have to choose one thing that will be the only thing that Sarah has with her from home and I know for a fact that even the strongest twelve year olds can get homesick. I hope that we can hold contact with Sarah when she has been placed into a safe house. I was shaken out of my musing when we had arrived on the fifth floor. There were two doors, one on our right and the other on our left.

"It's the door on the right guys." Tom said.

Dan stuck the key in the keyhole and twisted, I gave a sigh of relief when I heard a klick.

 _Third person P.O.V_

Dan, Aniesha and Kei went through the door to the apartment. To their right was a room, in which there were two boys sleeping, it was Lucas and Robin. The room next to theirs was a typical little girl's room, when the team looked in there they saw a little girl sleeping with her bum in the air and quilt on the floor, it was Emily.

"Alright guys, Walk through the entrance hall and living room. Sarah's room is next to the balcony." Tom explained and the team went to Sarah's room.

"Ok, now Keri and Dan you two switch Sarah with the robot and Aniesha find something to take back home." Frank said through the comms.

Dan and Keri went over to Sarah's bed were she was sleeping, an innocent young girl, whose biggest worries were school exams and friends at the moment. Dan picked her up easily, she was after all just a twelve year old girl and Dan was a trained spy, while Keri put the identical robot in the girl's place. Meanwhile Aniesha was looking through Sarah's thing when she found a small jewellery case, in there was a gold chain with locket, Aniesha opened the locket and inside was a picture of Sarah with her family _perfect_ she thought and put the jewellery case in her pocket. Keri and Dan had replaced Sarah with the robot and laid her comforter as it was before.

"We're done. Can we come down?" Dan said into his headpiece.

"Yeah guys, come down. Just make sure that everything is as it was before." Tom said.

The team got out of the apartment after making sure that nothing was moved in a weird way. Then they made their way back down the staircase, which was a little more difficult this time around, and sat Sarah on a bed that was in the van. Frank sat down in the driver seat and drove away to the temporary base in Gothenburg, the M.I.9 plane would leave the next morning.

O

 _Next night in London_ _ **(In my head M. is in London)**_

The team had gotten home by noon after putting Sarah on a bed in the St. Hearts HQ. They had decided to wake Sarah up in the evening after getting some rest. Here they were now, standing around Sarah's bed waiting for Stella to get there. They turned as said person walked through the lift.

"Good evening team. Thank you for being here in the short notice." Stella said

"The reason that you have to be here is because Sarah may panic when she wakes up and we don't want her to accidently hurt herself so we need a few people to help calm her down." Frank explained. "Dan can you please press that switch, it turns off the sleeping gas and starts the revers gas."

Dan did as he was asked and then they waited for the girl to wake up. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter before opening fully to reveal two big brown, almost black eyes, shining with innocence and life.

 _To Be Continued_

 **That is it guys. New chapters coming up soon and btw a big thankyou with cookies to pigletkate for the review it just made my day. You probably know the drill by now but I do it anyway….** **Please favourite, fallow and recommend. And if you take your time to review then I will give you virtual cookies, pinkie promise. Any suggestions are welcome because I'm suffering from a bit of a writer's block. Until next time**

 **xoxoSamantha**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: Learn To Live With It**

 **Rating: T (13+)**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, I don't own the cover either so if there is someone who doesn't want me to use it or owns it just PM me.**

 **Author: Samantha**

 **Username: S4M1 0L1V3R**

 **Chapter publishing date: 2015-11-27**

 **A/N: Hello everybody. Before saying anything I want to thank a few people…**

 **A big thank you to IceCreamBrownies, Lexi Evans908, Pigletkate and oliviachuffer for following this story. Another humongous thank you to Pigletkate, gladrags2012 and J.4.5.M.1.N.3. for reviewing. Last but not least thank you oliviachuffer for favouriting (I know that that isn't a real word). A giant SORRY if I missed anyone. Please tell me if I have missed you, or else you will feel bad and I will feel even worse.**

 **Anyway here is an early Chapter for you. What the occasion you may ask. Well it is my birthday today. I am turning thirteen. This is maybe one of my most important chapters, one of those which I had played up in my mind before even writing this story. I don't know if I got all of the emotions into this chapter. I hope that you enjoy and here is the eighth chapter of Learn To Live With It.**

 **PS: I have had a crap birthday so far, so if you leave a review then it will be the best birthday present today.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: You're safe here._

 _Previously_

 _Dan did as he was asked and then they waited for the girl to wake up. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter before opening fully to reveal two big brown, almost black eyes, shining with innocence and life._

O

Sarah opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was not her room like she had expected. It was an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar people around her bed. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

" _Vilka är ni"_ She asked with fear clear in her voice. _"Var är jag? Är det här en dröm?"_

"What did she just say?" Tom asked "Is there anyone in here who can speak Swedish?" he wondered while looking around.

While he was saying this Sarah had scampered up from the bed and was slowly backing against the wall.

"She asked us who we were, where she is and if this is a dream." Dan said easily.

"I never knew that you spoke Swedish?" Tom said in a surprised voice.

"Guys, we can talk about this later. Right now we may want to calm her down. She looks pretty scared" Aniesha said in a hushed voice.

Dan walked carefully towards the wall where Sarah was pressed tightly against it with her eyes wide in fear. You could see her shaking slightly. A million thoughts were running through her head.

" _Snälla lungna ner dig. Ingen här kommer göra dig illa. Om du kan sätta dig i sängen igen ska vi berätta vad det här handlar om."_ **( Calm down. No one here is going to hurt you. Can you please go back to the bed so we can explain to you what this is all about)** It sounded very weird to here Dan speak such a foreign language.

" _Hur vet jag att ni inte är typ kidnappare eller nåt? Föresten så kan jag prata engelska."_ **(How do I know that you are not kidnappers or something? By the way, I can speak English.")**

"Well way didn't you say that in the first place? And you will just have to trust us." Dan spoke this time in English.

"It was fun to watch you struggle with 're grammar is crap by the way. I'll sit down but don't think that it is because I trust you, I just want answers." Sarah spoke with a rather weird accent. It sounded like a mix of Swedish, American and British accent.

Sarah sat down and the team with the help from Frank and Stella began to explain about her grandfather, KORPS, who they were and most importantly who she was. They also explained about the robot but left out the part about "killing her" in two weeks. Sarah listened carefully in the beginning with a shocked expression but by the end her head was in her hands while she was shaking all over. Aniesha went to sit beside Sarah and put her arms around the smaller girl. When Frank had ended the explanation they waited for Sarah calm down a bit. Said girl lifted her head from her hands and they saw tear trails on her cheeks.

"So you are telling me that my grandfather was an ex-criminal, that my parents won't be able to see the difference between me and robot and that I am some kind of freak who is a possible danger to the entire world. All that and the little detail that I won't see my family again for several years or even ever, if I die." Sarah said while hyperventilating.

"Hey calm down kiddo. Nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe here. Maybe you won't have your family through all this but we will not leave your side. And you are not a freak, never think that." Dan said calmingly, sitting down on Sarah's empty side.

"But where will I live? I can't live in here, wherever here is."

"We are under a school outside London and we will work something out together."

"You can come and live with me before we can find some permanent place for you." Stella offered, all authority had left her.

Sarah had exhausted herself by crying. Feeling safe between Aniesha and Dan she let her eyelids drop and was in a deep sleep within minutes. The M. team, Stella and Frank went out of the room to let her rest. It was going to be a tiring couple of days.

O

 _Dan's P.O.V_

Well she handled this better then I thought she would. I meant what I told her, we won't leave her side.

"Where is she going to stay Frank? She can't stay with Stella forever she needs a home." I was really worried about Sarah. I didn't want her to stay in different safe houses or foster homes.

"The head of M.I.9 wants to put her in a safe house. Probably not near here. I'm sorry Dan I can't do much" I knew that this wasn't what Frank wanted but I was still angry

"I promised her that we would help her through this and didn't the Head herself say that we were the team for this mission because we are near her age? If you put her in a safe house then sure, KORPS won't kill her but the stress and loneliness will. She needs a family." I don't know why I care so much about this girl, I think that it is because she reminds me so much about Robin.

Frank looked thoughtful before saying "I think that there is a couple who may be able to adopt her. They worked for M.I.9 before going over to less dangerous jobs when their first son was born. I will talk with the couple and the Head."

I felt better after this. Hopefully these people would take good care of Sarah. It was getting late so Frank asked us to get home before our parents started to worry.

Things will work out for Sarah and we will defeat KORPS so she can go back home. For some reason that thought is bittersweet in my mind.

* * *

 **A/N:Umm guys I just noticed that I got Dan's brother's and Sarah's brother's name mixed up. I accidently gave them the same name, sorry about that. Dan is not going to react on that or anything, it is just a coincident.**

 **Thank you for reading and as always please favourite, fallow and recommend. Until next time**

 **xoxoSamantha**


End file.
